paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 20
Day 20 is Sunday, December 12th, 1982 in story mode. Sanctions have ended as quickly as they began and Imporians are once again free to enter to Arstotzka. Rules in effect Events *The M.O.A. supervisor performs an inspection at the beginning of the day (just like on day 10). He states the total number of citations the inspector has received, and gives him another plaque to hang on his wall. He also takes note of any unofficial decor (i.e. Arstotzka Arskickers pennant and/or son's drawing) and will fine the inspector for them at the end of the day. Being notified about unofficial decor may lead to ending 11 on day 30. He also gives instructions to let Shae Piersovska through (she will appear on day 25). **The supervisor counts as an entrant for the purpose of this article since he increments the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. *The third entrant (including the M.O.A. supervisor, see note above) is an EZIC messenger with a note explaining that a man called Khaled Istom will target an EZIC agent in Arstotzka if he gets across the border. The messenger will also give the inspector an envelope with a skull on the front and poison inside. **To use the poison, the package needs to be opened completely by clicking three different arrows, then clicking the clear backing of the package. *The sixth entrant is a journalist with just a passport and a press ID. Allowing entry will lead to a citation. Poisoning the journalist has no effect on the game or headlines. It only makes the day end prematurely, preventing the completion of the poison-related EZIC task (see below). thumb|A poisoned entrant vomits blood before collapsing. *The ninth entrant is Khaled Istom, carrying correct papers. Poisoning him will lead to a small reward at the end of the day and counts towards one of the EZIC tasks needed to get ending 19. Completing the task will also prevent getting ending 20. If Istom's passport is poisoned and his entry denied, he and nearby entrants waiting in the line will die of poison. If his passport is poisoned and he is allowed to enter, he and a guard who checks up on him (never Sergiu) will both die outside the booth. *Day 20 can end in five ways: **The day ends immediately when the inspector poisons someone and then denies or allows their entry. Aside from a possible citation for breaking immigration protocol, the inspector will suffer no sanctions from poisoning people (even when poisoning the journalist). It is possible to get rid of the poison by poisoning the passport of a person who will be detained. This will not affect gameplay or headlines and will not kill the targeted entrant even if their passport is returned before the guards pick them up. The game states that "The day was cut short by a security incident" in the end of day screen. **If the inspector ignores the warning on the EZIC envelope and touches the poison, it results in an instant death (does not count as an ending). **If the clock reaches 6pm and no one is poisoned, the day goes on until Khaled Istom has left the checkpoint. **If no one is poisoned and Khaled Istom leaves the checkpoint before 6pm, the flow of entrants will proceed normally until 6pm. **If no one is poisoned and Khaled Istom leaves the checkpoint before 6pm, the day can still end prematurely if a procedurally generated smuggler appears, is approved for entry, and commits a suicide bombing. *If Khaled Istom is poisoned, EZIC will send a 20-credit gift at the end of the day. *If the M.O.A. supervisor noticed any unofficial wall hangings, a 20-credit fine is assessed at the end of the day. The end of day will display the text "A fine has been assessed for unofficial wall hangings." *At the end of the day, the inspector will receive 5 credits for each two entrants detained in the past two days (as per his deal with Calensk). The bonus caps at 30 credits. Transcripts Sixth entrant (a journalist) Introduction: *inspector What is the purpose of your trip? *''I cover big story.'' *inspector Duration of stay? *''I cannot say.'' *''Maybe few days, maybe few weeks.'' Upon interrogation: *inspector You are missing required papers. *''I am reporter and have right to enter.'' *''Give me visa stamp.'' If approved: *''Such inefficiency is stunning.'' *[inspector will receive a citation stating "Missing entry permit, missing ID Supplement"] If denied: *inspector This pass means nothing. *''Fascist!'' ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Impor Sanctions End! Over So Fast? What Happened?'' de:Tag 20 ru:День 20 Category:Days